Chaos Reign
by Spectre27
Summary: My Occ:Tenji Namikaze, returns to Konoha to inform Naruto about Pein and Kohnan planning to get him and Gaara, Can Tenji stop The whole Akatsuki?


"Talking"

'Thinking'

"Kyuubi Talking"

'**Kyuubi Thinking'**

Yay! OCC Story! This is my Story i was planning to make as my first, Azirigon was first introduced in Through Purple Eyes but was intended for this one, so read the other one for a little info on it...

* * *

"Huh, it still looks the same as before... I wonder how strong Naruto has gotten." said the cloaked figure.  
"_Hey Sakura!!!" **"NARUTO!"**_"Ahhhh Craaaap!"  
"I guess not... Well time to go say hello" Then he jumped down from his spot, not making a noise on the ground. He started to walk to the Hokage Tower to be reinstated as a Konoha ninja. On the Way there he saw many of his past friends older now, but none remembered him, so none asked who he was and passed him off as a citizen. He wore an Akatsuki cloak with a blue short-sleeve fishnet shirt under it, black sandals, a straw hat (The hat that most of the akatsuki wear on their missions), He had black hair with Cerulean eyes, a katana was strapped to his back and wore an Akatsuki Ring on his right hand. He saw all the ANBU watching him suspiciously from the trees to see if he would attack anyone. But as he had no intentions of doing so, he just kept on walking to the Tower. When he got there all the ANBU stopped him at the door, "What do you think your doing here, nonetheless trying to get into the Hokage tower?" He looked at them and said "If i wanted you dead and to be in the Tower now, it would've happened, anyway i have to speak to Tsunade about an important matter." When they didn't budge he used shunshin to teleport inside the tower into the seat infront of Tsunade's desk. She looked at him and a look of shock and anger spread across her face. She got up and charged him, but when she tried to punch him, he moved his head to the right to dodge and held her head back with his hand saying "Now that isn't how you treat an old buddy now is it Baa-chan?" She realized who he was when he took off his hat and yelled "Tenji!!!". She hugged him tight and then ANBU busted through the door and a captain who was at the main door yelled "You!" and threw a couple kunai and hit Tenji in the gut. He looked at the wounds and back to the Anbu, the captain looked proud of his work on him so quick and Tsunade looked shocked and pissed. Tenji finally said sarcastically "Ouch, oh jeez it hurts so much Kami save me" and faked a fall. Then he laughed and pulled out the kunai and the wounds began to heal instantly. Again Tsunade was surprised and the Anbu had horror struck across their faces. Tenji threw the kunai back at the captain, they him in both feet and to his forhead to break the mask but use the headband underneath to not kill him. The captain yelled in pain and began down the hall to find a bench to sit down and heal his feet.

Tenji looked at the others and said "I told you, I wanted you guys dead, it would've happened already, you already have 2, three strikes and your out." He looked at Tsunade and she smiled "Good to have you back, Tenji Namikaze (Naruto's Cousin!!!!)" The Anbu were gone and the Hokage started explaining what happened so far to the village and such and what's he been doing while he was gone,"I joined akatsuki soon after you left, i gathered some info on their motives and they're soon going to attack Suna to get Gaara, Sasori and Deidara are going to head there, they're going to get me to try and get Naruto in a bout 2 years, so i came here to explain to him what's gonna happen and such, knowing me i won't go through with it, I lost a poker match to Pein and 1 to Kohnan so i'm getting back at them by doing this and hoping to kill them both, well maybe not kohnan because of stuff and...." He started to mumble and Tsunade laughed. "Well it's good to have you back again Tenji, here're the keys to your house, try to get re-aquainted to your old friends okay?" He nodded and then asked "Hey Tsunade, does Naruto know about our clan yet?" she shook her head no. "What rank ninja am I" she replied with "I'll make a jonin if you pass this next test, meet me at training ground 1 this afternoon and bring any gear you want..." "K" and he walked out.

"It's good to be home" he said to himself. an anbu walked up to him, bowed and said" Lady Hokage told us of your person, it's good to have you back Lord Tenji." "Thank you very much and tell your captain he has my almost apoligies for embedding a couple kunai is his feet." The Anbu chuckled and bit and nodded and jumped away. Tenji walked through the streets, not wearing his hat anymore. He noticed alot of the female population was staring at him, and few tried to bump into him to strike up a conversation. Tenji, a 15 year old was getting adoring looks from women who were in their 20's or younger. He finally got to the Training ground where Tsunade was, she was tapping he foot rather impatiently "What took you so long?" He said"I haven't been here in 4 years, i got lost, cut me some slack." she nodded and said "Let's start". Many people were gathered here, mostly the rookies but also some jonin like Kakashi and the others. They all eyed Tenji suspiciously because he was wearing an akatsuki cloak. Gai jumped out and yelled "Dynamic Entry!" but before he could kick Tenji in the face he caught it and threw him back into the crowd. "I'm no enemy, jeez let's start this test already i wanna be a jonin." Ino yelled out"You can't just become a jonin like that, you have to prove yourself to the village!" Others yelled and agreed and Tenji said "1, i'm doing this test to prove myself, and 2 i was born in this village and left 4 years ago, and i joined Akatsuki to gather Information, what'd you do to prove yourself? cry your eyes out over Sasuke?" She looked shocked and stepped down, and everyone else stopped ranting.

"SHUTUP!" Tsunade yelled. "Let's begin, Lee you first, it's an all out match, begin" Lee sprinted to Tenji and tenji just stood there, unmoved, then, in a flash, moved behind Lee, grabbed his neck and threw him to the ground, then punch him in the stomach and knocked him out. Gai yelled about Lee losing and how Tenji cheated and such but the Tsunade sent out Neji to fight him. "I might just use jutsu to make you wanna use 8 Trigrams Neji... but you still can't stop me, no one here can..." Then Neji started the 8 trigrams progress, 2,4,8,16,32,64,and 128 palms, but Tenji dodged it all and did a few handsigns and activated jutsu in his hand" Gale Storm Blast!" he yelled, wind and lightning erupted from his hand and hit neji, the lightning hit all of his chakra points and the wind blew him Back... "Neji, you're out. Next is Sasuke!"

* * *

I'm done for this chapter, i got school and have to sleep, Cyaz later.


End file.
